Fear The Living
by ShelCat2014
Summary: Two women, Octavia and Annoura, Both have different back stories but both are stuck in Terminus. When Octavia, who goes along with Gareth to keep her Niece, Trixie safe, learns that this new group might be what she needs to finally take down Gareth and the People of Terminus, she enlists their help. can they get out of Terminus or will they all die there. RG/OC DD/OC BG/OC
1. Octavia 1

**Fear The Living...**

**Chapter one**

* * *

**-Octavia's Pov-**

It was raining, when it happened, raining so hard we couldn't see our hands in front of our faces. It had been raining so hard that by the time Jon and my brother Seth realized there were Zombies near them it was too late, one had already taken a pretty big chunk out of Seth's shoulder and an another had gotten Jon in the neck. The rain ironically slowed after Seth and as I took care of the two Dead Bastards, Trixie ran to her step father. Jon laid on the ground struggling to breathe, pulling at his leather jacket. Seth, Trixie and I rushed over to him, tears cascading down my cheeks as I fell to my knees next to him. He struggled to say something and again tried to pull off his jacket. Seth nodded in understanding before sitting him up and helping him pull off his jacket. Jon stared at me and pushed it over to me; I took and began crying even more. He mouthed that he loved me before the light left his eyes. Seth frowned as he took both his and Jon's dog tags from around their necks, he handed Jon's to me and his to Trixie before looked at us.

"Octavia. Trixie You two need to survive this." he said; I felt the tears begin falling again as I hugged him. Trixie hugged him next tears falling down her face. "You have to find your mom, Trix. please stay with Aunt Octavia."

She Nodded and stood again, Seth gathered the guns that he and Jon had, all the amo and handed it to me. He kept a hand gun and gave me all but two of the bullets. He told us he loved us before sending us away; I shook my head refusing to leave him.

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO SEE ME KILL MYSELF!" he shouted at me before shoving me away. I hugged him once more before grabbing what was left of our bags and running back to where we had parked the truck. As we reached the driver side two shots rand out, knowing that the shots would attract more of the Dead Bastards, we quickly climbed into the truck and drove off.

A half hour, after Trixie had cried herself to sleep, I pulled off to the side of the road and broke down. After locking the doors and shutting the engine off I pulled on Jon's jacket and inhaled the smell of Marlboro and wilderness, bringing with it a new round of tears.

I don't know how long I was asleep but a knock on the window startled me awake. Trixie stood eyes widen as she grabbed my hand. I grabbed my gun and waited.

"There's no one in there Gareth." someone said; Trixie sighed as they tried the door again. "just break the window."

I quickly unlocked the door and threw it open. Trixie stayed behind letting me handle it.

"You break the window, I break your neck." I snap at the two people staring at me; Trixie slid to the diver side to get a better look at the men.

"Girls like you shouldn't be out here by yourself." the one with the shorter hair said before glancing behind me to my neice; I glared at him

"We're Not!" I snapped before stopping and grabbing Jon's dog tag, "I mean we weren't."

The other one, who had what could have been a Justin Beiber hair cut smiled at me. He introduced himself as Gareth and I nodded before taking a breath.

"I'm Octavia. This is my niece Trixie" I answered; his smiled widened and pointed to the first man telling me that his name was Alex.

"we have a safe place to live. If you would like to come with us." Alex said; I glanced at Trixie who nodded; I grinned at Gareth before climbing back into my truck and starting up. I rolled down the window and shot Gareth a dazzling smile.

"Get in and lead the way." they look at me confused, I laugh. "Look we don't go anywhere without Seth's truck. Get in."

Gareth got in and Alex walked over to their truck; I followed his directions until we came to a factory of some sorts, the words 'Terminus' was written on the side. Alex climbed out and opened the gate. We pulled in and Gareth told me where to park. There were containers they were using for crops. I smile, got out of the truck and walked over to them, only to frown.

"Your over watering the Aloe." I stated looking at the dying plant. Gareth and Alex looked at me confused. "I studied to be a botanist. I know about plants, I could get everything together and we'll have food for next winter."

Gareth smiled and nodded.

"We will discus it with Mary, come let us get you some food." he said; I smiled, linked arms with Trixie and followed them through a door into a court-yard. A woman stood behind a make shift grill grilling a meat and some vegetables. I quickly glanced around wondering where the animals were. I shrugged and smiled at the woman.

"Hello, I'm Mary, Lets get you something to eat." The woman said I smiled as she went to put some meat on my plate.

"No meat please, I'm vegetarian." I said, I noticed Gareth grin, confusing me. "just some of the asparagus please."

"Me too. I'm sure the meat is amazing but when you watch a friend tear into another human being, the whole idea of meat kinda makes you sick." Trixie said frowning. I nudged her and she smiled. Mary nodded and handed our plate to us, I thanked her and followed Gareth to a table.

"Than you Gareth." I said; he nodded and walked off.

* * *

We had been at Terminus for months when things got strange, I was asleep in my truck wrapped up in Jon's old leather jacket. A scream rang out and I grabbed my gun; I glanced at Trixie who was still sleeping. I followed the scream to find Alex killing a young woman, gasping, I stepped back only to bump into someone. I turned to come face to face with Gareth.

"I really wished you hadn't seen that Octavia." he said; her eyes widened.

"What the hell is going on here?" I snapped, tears filling my eyes. Gareth sighed and wiped away a stray tear.

"You have to stay calm." he said. I nodded and he smiled slightly before continuing. "during the winter we ran out of food."

he stopped and I froze; they ran out of food. What did that have to do with Alex killing the gi...OH MY GOD. I gasped when it hit me.

"Oh god." I said jerking away from Gareth; he frowned.

"Its only people who threaten out way of life here." he said; "you can't say anything Octavia."

I looked up at him suddenly confused on why I was still alive. Sure I didn't do anything life threatening but I spoke my mind a lot, stepped on some toes.

"Why didn't you kill me or Trix?" I asked Gareth smiled.

"Because you don't eat meat. And I wouldn't allow it sweetheart."

I looked at him confused and he chuckled, I went to ask why but before I get the chance he laughed and cupped my face pulling me into a kiss. Inside I was screaming for him to stop but I knew that if I pushed him away he might let Alex kill Trixie. So I did the logical thing. I kissed him back, he smiled and pulled me closer. Alex cleared his throat and we broke apart.

"You can't tell anyone Octavia." he said; I swallowed and nodded.

"Who would believe me, Lex?" I said. "and besides some of the people in Congo believed that eating their victims heart made them stronger."

Alex and Gareth stared at me shocked.

"What I watched a lot of history and discovery." I said before heading back to my brother's truck, once in the safety of black truck I locked the door and broke down in tears. Why did everything good have to turn so bad?

* * *

Things got a bit better; I pretended that watching them eat every dinner didn't bother me and if I let a face slip people just assumed that is was because I was a vegetarian. I never told Trixie what they were actually eating, I hated keeping it from her but what she doesn't know won't kill her. I was given permission to go out on runs by myself to find things for the garden, in which I took Trixie with me not trusting the people of terminus anymore. She never complained; she liked getting out. We were on a run when we found the person that would help me fulfill my escape plot.

There were two men huddled around something, we started in the opposite direction before we heard a girl scream out. I pulled out my machete and crept up behind them. Trixie screwed the silencer onto her gun and followed close behind.

"hey fuck face." I said, they turned and with one swing buried my machete in the taller one's head. The shorter man raised his gun to shoot me but the girl kicked him in the gut making him double over in pain. I pulled my Machete from the first guys head I go to swing it again but the man fell to the ground. I looked at Trixie who lowered her gun and sighed.

"sorry. I didn't think you had enough time." She said; I nodded and looked at the blond.

"thank you so much." the young blond said smiling. Trixie smiled and shook her hand as I wiped the blood off of my machete before telling them to grab the guns. They both nodded as I walked into the store; she joined me a couple of minutes later. "I'm Beth."

I rolled my eyes and began looking for things to help with the garden.

"I'm Beatrix, but everyone calls me Trixie." She said with a wide smile glad that she had someone her age. "That's my aunt Octavia."

I grabbed some plant food, putting it in a cart and went to search for other things I could use.

"you wouldn't have happened to come across a redneck with a crossbow did you?" she asked, I shook my head no as I threw in some feminine products.

"Nope." I said popping the 'P' "Look beth, the place where I stay is a unique place. Trust me when I say you need to say you're a Vegetarian. Also we're going to say your my cousin."

Beth and Trixie looked at me confused.

"Trust me Beth. You'll want to stick close to me." she nodded and we began putting the stuff into the back of the truck.

"Is this one of the things i'm better off not knowing Aunt Tavia?" Trixie asked as she tossed a bag soil into the bed. I nodded and she frowned slightly.

"do you think my group will find me?" Beth asked; I frowned _Hopefully for them they don't _But I don't say it out loud.

"We'll look for them while we're out getting stuff okay?" I promised, not knowing that two weeks later, Beth's group would find us.

* * *

**there's chapter one, i hope you enjoy it.**


	2. Annoura 2

**Fear The Living Chapter Two**

* * *

**Annoura's Pov**

Always look for the beauty. Even in the worst of places. Look at the stars while lying on a poncho. Let the warmth of the night engulf you. Look into a walkers eyes and see what once used to be there. The love they used to have for one another.

In this world, most people like the bratty kid Carl that's in my group only see the ugly. They don't see the joy of a beautiful baby born during a bad time. All they see is a baby that shouldn't have been born at all. Now as I lay on this blanket looking at the stars beside the man I love. All I see is the beauty in things. Even when others try to bring me down. Just like my relationship with Daryl. I love him and I have given him my heart, but he isn't in love with me. I'm not angry with him. I understand it. He's not used to getting that close to someone other than his brother. And now his brother is gone. Even with him not loving me the way I love him, he still loves but just like he loves Rick or Michonne. And that's beauty. In a world like this where every step could bring you face to face with a walker you have to see the good at least a sometimes, otherwise you'll go crazy.

"What are you thinking about?" Daryl ask. I look at him then smile. When I open my mouth to reply I heard the snarl of a familiar enemy. I sat up on my elbows and looked for my swords but soon realized I forgot them back at camp. Daryl stood up and grabbed his bow. I watched as he loaded his arrow then waited patiently until the walker came into sight. When the thing came stumbling out of the bushed Daryl released his arrow and in one hit, the creature went down. He stood up to retrieve his arrow then back towards me. He laid his bow back down the laid beside me. He pulled me closer to him and laughed.

"You were thinking about pretty things again weren't you?" He said. I nodded on his chest. I felt him sigh then squeeze me tight.

"I worry about you when you do that." He said.

"Why. I would think you would be happy that I do that." I said.

"It's not realistic." He replied. Looking down at me. "look at that walker. Where is the good in that? Where is the good in having to kill them just to survive?"

"You just have to look. You-"I started before he interrupted me.

"You're going to get yourself killed thinking like that. I don't know what I would do without you. You keep me sane Annuora." He said. I lifted my head and looked at him.

"Somebody has to see the good. Everyone we are surrounded by believes that this world is shit, and yes there is some shitty things in this world but it's not all bad." I said. He touched his lips against mine easily.

Our relationship was complicated. Yes we were together but at the same time we weren't. He didn't believe he could love anyone I seen the man he was inside. Even if he didn't see it himself. I kissed him back and pushed myself on top of him. Throwing one leg on the other side of his hip. He ran his hands down my back the back up my stomach under my shirt. His hands found my bra and he gentle squeezed. I almost lost myself in him when I heard the snarling behind us. Daryl groaned and pushed me off. In a matter of moments he had kill the walkers and was laying back down. I just looked at him and smiled.

"Stupid walkers." He said. I sat up on the blanket and took a couple of breaths to calm myself down.

"That's okay we need to get back to camp any way. There probably wondering where we are anyway." I said. He just nodded then stood. I did the same thing and helped him fold up the blanket. We walked hand in to the camp. When we arrived rick was stoking the fire. Michonne and Carl sat on the ground and ate some cheese out of a can.

"We heard noises?" rick said.

"two walkers came up on us. I took care of them."Daryl said.

"Likely story" Carl said michionne giggled at his comment and I glared at her. Michonne was the person closets to me other than Daryl. But even he didn't know my darkest secret but she did. We were friends before the walkers came about. She picked up a set of swords and threw them to me. Instinctively I grabbed them. They fit naturally. They were mine and only mine. I honestly don't believe that any one picked these up could use them. I laid them on the ground the sat beside them. Daryl did the same with his bow. We all needed sleep tomorrow was the day we've all ben anxious about.

"Were going to make it to terminus tomorrow." Rick said.

"I hope it was worth all this walking" Carl said. I couldn't help but to agree with him. We really need a good safe place to sleep and a meal to fill our stomachs. Another thought is maybe the rest of our group is there as well. I laid down beside Daryl and he pulled me closer to him. I snuggled into his side stealing his warmth. Tomorrow would bring new beginnings.

"Come on" Rick said. "Let's walk around and find another entrance."

We had stood in the woods for a good minute just staring at terminus. Something didn't feel right. There wasn't enough people for a place that's supposed to be a safe haven. I followed Daryl who was following rick. Carl went with michonne to scope the place out. Daryl grabbed my hand and pulled me closer. As we walked along the Perimeter, I kept on hand on one of my swords. You never knew when you had to be ready. I watched as rick buried a couple of guns. Then looked at me and Daryl.

"Just in case." He said. About that time Carl and michonne walked back towards us. Rick wasn't saying much these last couple of days. But no one questioned him. He just nodded and jumped the fence and I followed. We stood on the other side waiting on the rest to climb over. When they did we snuck our way into terminus. We found ourselves in a building where we could here talking. Quietly we followed the voices until we came to a room inside was a man and a coupe other people who working on guns. I started to pull my swords when rick held up his hand. I released my swords and walked forward. Rick followed beside me then Daryl and so on. The main guy turned around with surprise on his face.

"We weren't expecting new visitors in this area. Normally Mary brings them back." He said. None of us said anything, but we watched closely as the man walked toward us.

"My name is Gareth" he said. Then pointed to a woman "this is Octavia" I didn't listen to the rest of the names because the woman kept staring at me. Not just at me but the whole group. Almost like she felt sorry for us. Sad for us even.

"Can I kindly ask you to put down all your weapons in front of you? You'll get them back but we have to protect what we have here so we just want to know what you have." Gareth said. I watched as rick turned the idea over in his head. For a second I thought he wasn't going to do it then I seen him drop his gun. I watched as everyone followed his move. When it was my turn I hesitated. Daryl nudge me with his elbow and I finally did what I was asked. I gently placed my swords in front of me and stood back up at the point Gareth nodded at the other guy who was standing with them. He came up and slowly patted down everyone. When he reached me it was almost creepy the way he searched me.

"I like your tattoos." He said. I glared at him as he backed away smiling. Something was off about that man. Something was off about this whole place. Gareth waited for this guy approval before allowing us to pick up our weapons. When all the weapons were gathered he smiled.

"Come. I bet you all are hungry." We all followed him until we came across a makeshift girl. There stood a woman cooking. She was just humming to herself.

"Mary, these guest are hungry can you make them a plate please." Gareth said.

"Of course" she said. She put a piece of meat on a plate and handed it to rick, except he didn't take it. In an instant he smacked the plate away. Daryl drew his bow and michonne and I drew our swords. Out the corner of my eye I seen Carl pull his gun. None of us even knew what was going on right now, all we knew is rick was onto something.

"Where did you get that watch?" rick said. Pointing at a many standing a distance away. When I looked at the watch I noticed that it was glens. Then I looked around and seen other various things that belonged to people in that were in our group.

"Where is our people" rick yelled. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at Gareth. The woman Octavia was now there and watching in horror.

"Put the gun down and well talk." Gareth said.

In an instant rick took off running. We all followed but any time we tried to turn down an alley other people started shooting at the ground in front of us. Then sometimes they wouldn't it was weird. Then it hit me they were herding us. They were getting us to go where they wanted us to go. I felt Daryl and michonne beside me. Rick and Carl were ahead. We shouldn't have come here. When we came to the back of terminus we were trapped. Ahead of us was fence. Behind us was guns.

"We could've gotten along well." Gareth said walking up to us. "Now you're surrounded and you need to do as I say. You see that cart over there. You are all going to walk to it and go inside. First the ring leader. Drop your weapons and go into the train."

At first rick didn't move. I held my swords up in front of me and looked at Daryl he looked back at me. Worry and anticipation in his eyes.

"If you don't move. Well shoot the kid." Gareth said. Rick put down his gun and walked into the cart. I looked at Daryl and he looked at me… it was his turn.

"Now the archer." Daryl hesitated to look at me, then put his bow down and walked away. I looked back at Gareth but seen Octavia instead. She looked at me concerned. What is it with this chick?

"Tattooed Barbie, it's your turn." Gareth said. I stood my ground. There's no way I would hunker down like a dog.

"Go" michonne whispered to me. I shook my head. Then looked back at Octavia, she was nodding for me to go, everyone wanted me to go. "think of Daryl" I sighed and put my swords down. I walked to the cart and was engulfed in darkness.

* * *

_Well that's chapter two written by Cat. so it's going to be like our Bones story, we'll go back and forth with the POV's. i hope you like it! we're like two chapters ahead of what we're posting so an update wont be so far away. it's Octavia's turn._

_ShelCat!_


	3. Octavia 3

**Chapter three**

**Octavia's pov**

(Italics means she's speaking Italian)

* * *

I went over the plan two more times before taking a big breath that group was a sign, it was now or never. There was a knock on the window and I quickly hid the notebook. I opened the door to find Trixie and Beth, who had tears running down her cheeks.

"they were part of her group." Trixie explained. I pulled Beth into a hug.

"We'll get them out of here. There is a notebook under the driver seat. Learn it." I whispered. I hugged Trixie and told her to do the same before grabbing my bag and going to find Gareth. I found him looking over the new comer's weapons.

"i want to talk to them." I said as I reached him; he looked at me shocked. "look they've been around I just want to know if they've seen Madelyn."

He looked unconvinced so I kissed him, swallowing the bile that climbed up my throat.

"Please I need to know, for Trixie." I whispered. He sighed and shook her head.

"you'll have a weapon." he said; I rolled my eyes

"they don't have weapons Gareth, I'll be fine." I said; he frowned, "Gareth my brother was a SEAL. I know how to protect myself."

Finally he nodded and I smiled before making my way to the train car. I knocked.

"I am coming in, I am unarmed, and I only have questions." There was murmurs on the other side before a man said okay. I pulled open the door and stepped up into the car.

"Ciao, il mio nome e Skye, qualcuno parla italiano?" I said quickly in Italian praying that one of them.

"Si lo faccio?" someone said; I grinned and pulled out a flashlight from my bag. I clicked it on; a tall blonde with just as much maybe more tattoo's than me.

"_you have to wait until I leave to tell them. The people here cannot know I am planning on helping you until the plan is put into action._" I told her not daring to speak English just in case one of Gareth's lackey's were outside. She nodded; I pulled out a walkies talkie and handed it to her. "w_e only speak Italian on this, I will be bringing the plan if your leader agrees to help me._"

She nodded and frowned.

"_he will want to know if you ate the meat._" she said; I grimaced and shook my head

"_no, my niece, our friend Beth, and I are vegetarians. That is the only reason we are still alive._" I told her; she nodded when a brunette pushed forward.

"Beth? She knows Beth?" she shouted. I shushed her and turned to the blonde,

"_she has to keep quiet if they find out Beth is part of your group they will kill her, and my Niece has grown close to her._" she nodded and I looked at my watch; I had been in here for five minutes. They would be getting suspicious. So I went to the door. "_contact me tonight; try to keep it quiet._"

I open the door and walk down the steps frowning. Gareth was standing there. He asked how it went and I shook my head.

"i had to earn their trust. They said that if I came back they would talk to me. Just me Gareth."

he frowned I could tell he did not like it but he nodded. I went to tend to the crops.

* * *

-that night-

the walkie went off around 10 and I smiled at Trixie.

"_We are in._" the woman from before said; I grabbed the walkie and tired to contain my excitement.

"_I will have my niece give you the plan over here; I'll see you before the plan is in motion_" Beth grabbed my notebook and began writing a letter, I smiled. "_along with a letter from Beth to Maggie._"

The woman said okay and I clicked off the walkie. Beth wrote her letter as Trixie kept look out. I had began to get dark, and I knew Gareth would be on his way to take me back to his room.

"I don't get it Aunt Trixie, he's a creep?" Trixie said as she was reading a VC Andrews book we had found on our last run. I shook my head.

"because trixie, I have to make sure we survive." she looked at me confused

"well that was oddly cryptic," she said as I handed her the plan. I got out of the truck and met Gareth at the door. He took my hand and we walked to his room,

"You're going to talk to them tomorrow again?" he asked as we neared his room. I nodded and I felt him tense.

"just once more Gareth then i'll leave it alone." he nodded and pushed me against the door.

"i think I deserve a little something for letting you talk to them." he whispered as he kissed my neck. I felt my heart drop, I had been avoiding the whole sex thing for a while and I knew I couldn't use the period excuse again. I mentally sighed and began chanting 'for Trixie and Beth' as he began pulling off my clothes.

* * *

Translation:

_Ciao, il mio nome e Skye, qualcuno parla italiano=Hello, my name and Skye, someone speaks Italian_

_Sì, lo faccio=yes i do_

**idk how good the translations are, i was using Google Translate and we all know how great that is. I know it was a bit short but the later chapters are longer, i promise.**

**ShelCat!**


	4. Annoura 4

**Chapter four:**

**Annoura's POV**

* * *

"I don't understand why she wants to help us" Maggie said. I shrugged my shoulders as a response then looked at rick.

"Does it matter at this point? We either escape with any help we can get or we get killed and eaten by people who aren't even walkers." I said.

"But it could be a trap" glen said holding onto Maggie.

"Beth is with them." Rick said. "She wouldn't let them hurt us, and none of them knew about Beth so she has to be with them."

"Does that mean were going to do it." I asked. Rick was silent for a moment before he nodded. I grabbed my walkie-talkie and told her we were in. it only took a couple of seconds before I heard the Italian being spoken in a reply. I looked up at rick who was waiting patiently.

"She gave us a plan. It might actually work. She has walkers trapped a little distance away. When she releases them she's going to volunteer to watch the train car and when everyone's gone she'll let us out." I said. Maggie and glen still looked doubtful but I didn't look at them long before I felt a hand on my back. I looked back and seen Daryl standing beside me.

"What do you think Annoura" he asked

"I don't think she'll hurt us. She was scared just by being in this car" I replied

"How do you know that wasn't because she was worried we would hurt us?" Carl said. I looked at him.

He was still a child and this was an adult conversation not to mention he was too cocky. But no one could say anything because rick was his father.

"If that was the case she would've brought in a weapon but she didn't. She was worried she was going

to get caught." I said

"How can you be so sure" Rick said

"Before all the walkers I was a psychologist-"I started to explain except I was interrupted.

"How, look at how may tattoos you have. You couldn't have been a very good one." Carl said.

"She was one of the best" Michonne argued. Carl looked at her then looked at me but didn't say anything more.

"As I was saying, I'm trained to read people. Not only by their body language but by the way they talk." I said

"Is that why you could understand whatever it was she was saying" Daryl said.

"Italian. She was speaking Italian. And I also Spanish French and some German." I said.

"So you're a successful educated woman who can survive an apocalypse" Daryl asked

"Well I guess so" I replied. Daryl removed his hand from my back and I knew it was because once again he felt like he was less than me. I was going to grab my hand but glen spoke up instead.

"What about our weapons" he asked.

"I don't know. Right now her walkie is turned off. But she's going to come by tomorrow. She has something for Maggie." I said. "It's from Beth"

"Let's get some sleep then so we can be ready for her." Rick said. At his order everyone went to their sleeping spots. I followed Daryl and sat down beside him. He then laid on his side facing away from me.

"Daryl please don't pull away from me." I whispered. He turned back towards me. I could tell he didn't

even want to do that.

"Why do you want me so much Annoura? You were something in the world I wasn't. I just followed my brother around." He said.

"Where not in that world anymore Daryl. Your role is just as important as mine. Honestly it's even more important you're the hunter. You get us food when nobody else can. We survive because of you." I said.

"I'm still nothing" he said.

"You have kept us alive on more than one occasion." I said

"Just give it up Annoura" he said turning away from me. "Me and you will never be together" I turned away from him and scooted to the middle of the train car. I covered my face and shivered from the cold.

He was right. And I was stupid for wanting it. In this type of world running after a fantasy was stupid and would probably end up getting you killed. I wiped away my tears and soon fell asleep.

The next morning we were woken up by a banging then a bright light in our face.

"Is everyone alright" The woman said. I stood up and walked towards her. Her Italian was good but I could tell it wasn't her first language.

"Where fine, just a little hungry" I said. The woman stepped in, a young girl followed with a tray of food.

"Beth convinced Gareth to give y'all food._ Your weapons are on the bottom._" She said I nodded and took the tray from the girl. I handed out the food first. If they found out they had their weapons back they wouldn't eat.

"My name is Annoura" I said. I then pointed at everyone in the group and told her their names.

"I'm Octavia and this is Trixie." She said. She held up a picture frame that contained an older woman. "Have you seen her?"

"No, I'm sorry" I said. She nodded then opened the back of the frame and pulled out a piece of paper. I took it from her and handed it to Maggie.

"_We start the plan tonight. Be prepared, Beth will be with both Trixie and I, and if you allow us we would like to join your group._" She said.

"_As long as you get us out of here alive, rick shouldn't have a problem with it._" I said. She nodded then grabbed Trixie hand as they left the train. I turned around to see everyone staring at me. I translated what she said as we ate. Leaving out the weapons part. It didn't take long before everyone had finished eating except me. I wasn't hungry.

"What about our weapons, I'm not leaving here without my bow" Daryl said. I put down my half eaten plate and picked up the tray. There sat Daryl's bow. I picked it up and tossed it to him. The rest of the guns and swords were on the bottom. I took them out one by one and handed them to their rightful owners. Like I predicted everyone one was playing with their toys. I just put my swords in my holster and put them on my back where they belong.

"Why didn't you give these to us. "Rick asked.

"I wanted to make sure everyone ate. We need our energy." I said, rick just nodded and I went to sit at the end of the train car waiting on our release.

"You didn't eat" Daryl said, standing over me.

"I'm not hungry." I said. He just looked at me for a second before walking away. I closed my eyes and waited for the sound of Octavia. I'm not sure how long I waited before I heard the screaming. I stood up and drew my swords. Around me everyone did the same. I listened as the screaming got closer and then faded. The door opened and there stood Beth. We all followed her out.

* * *

**So I've decided that when i upload the next chapters it will be after the next set is done, I've (shel) have finished chapter Five but i just sent it to Cat so she can write her chapter, Once she gets done with hers i'll upload the next two chapters.**

**Review and let us know how it's going! i hope you are liking it. SIX MORE DAYS!**

**ShelCat**


End file.
